The Professor's Journal - Miracle Mask
The Professor's Journal is the professor's record of the investigation so far. The player can check this to help remember what has happened in the game, aside from the initial reminder when the game is started again. In Miracle Mask, the professor has a journal for both the present and the past. ''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask Present Beginning the Investigation ;US Version ''A letter from a dear friend compelled me to travel to Monte d'Or, a city in the heart of the desert. When we arrived, Emmy went off to conduct her own inquiries, while Luke and I will explore the parade. The city traffic is strictly regulated, so I shall have to part with the Laytonmobile for a while, painful as it is. I feel as if we are simply waiting for something to happen. ;UK Version A letter from an old friend of mine has compelled me to travel to the city of Monte d'Or, at the heart of the desert. We'd hardly set foot in town before Emmy shot off to conduct her own enquiries. In the meantime, Luke and I are going to see the street parade. The city traffic is strictly regulated, so I have had to part with the Laytonmobile for a while, painful as it is. For now, I think we are all just waiting to see what will happen next. A Brilliant Carnival ;US Version We have arrived in Monte d'Or in the midst of some impressive festivities. It's incredible that in just 18 years, this town has grown from nothing more than a small hotel into what we see today. The sheer size of the community is delightfully baffling. The celebration is kicking into high gear, and I believe I see a clown in need of help... ;UK Version We have arrived in Monte d'Or in the midst of some spectacular festivities. The city really is quite incredible, considering it started its life as a small hotel and grew to its current size in a mere 18 years. It is baffling to think how many people must have moved here to create such a large community. We plan to watch the parade, which will begin presently, but not before stepping in to aid a clown in distress. Petrified Crowd ;US Version It began with a scream. Seconds later, the jubilant crowd was a throng of chaos and confusion. Witnesses claim they saw human beings turn to stone. We made our way to the scene where the statues stood. I assume this is what Angela was referring to in her letter. It looks like our investigation is already well under way. ;UK Version A single scream at the centre of the carnival threw the crowd into chaos. The spectators began to flee all around us and there were shouts about people being turned to stone. We rushed to the scene and, sure enough, there lay life-sized stone statues, looking just like petrified people. A strange masked character appeared, claiming responsibility for the deed, which he called a "grand miracle". He took flight, but we have determined to chase him down. In Pursuit of the Gentleman ;US Version We pursued this so-called Masked Gentleman on horseback but were unable to catch him. Emmy's investigation turned up only rumors and conjecture. Our only way of clarifying the details is to speak to Angela directly. ;UK Version We pursued the Masked Gentleman, as he called himself, but even on horseback we could not keep up with a flying quarry. I am inclined to believe that the strange event we witnessed was one of the "terrifying incidents" that Angela mentioned in her letter. Emmy's investigations revealed that the Masked Gentleman has been performing these so-called miracles for a few weeks now, but we will need to speak to Angela to get the whole story. The Museum Remains Closed (US)/The Gallery is Off Limits (UK) ;US Version After bumping into an old friend who was as eager to share advice as ever, we continued to the marquee. Amid the festival debris, we found a young girl who was lost. After reuniting the girl with her mother, we set off for the museum, only to find it closed...the result of another one of the Masked Gentleman's acts. ;UK Version After bumping into an old friend eager as ever to share advice. we continued to the marquee. Amid festival debris, we came across a clown balloon in a very sorry state. It even seemed to be sobbing in self-pity. The real source of the wailing, however, was a young lady who had lost her mother in all the panic and needed our assistance. Mother and child reunited, we set off for the Ledore mansion. On the way, we passed an art gallery, but discovered it to be closed due to a prior incident: another of the Masked Gentleman's miracles. Jean-Paul and the Swindlers On our way to the residential district, we have had quite our share of adventures. Emmy received a lovely handcrafted wind-up robot, which should afford us hours of fun. Then, as we neared the gates to the Ledore estate, we were accosted by an unsavory character in the street. A second man stepped in to mediate our dispute, but I strongly suspect that the two were in league. We shall have to be wary of more than just the Masked Gentleman. Angela at her Wits' End It has been 18 long years since I last spoke to Angela. I was sorry to find her nerves so frayed, though it is understandable in the circumstances. She explained that Henry, to whom she is married, found the Mask of Chaos along with mountains of riches while searching for Randall in the ruins. Evidently, he has used this wealth to build the city of Monte d'Or. Since Henry is out, we plan to retire for the night and come back tomorrow. I'd just like to return to the scene of the petrification miracle first. The Masses Amassed As we arrived at the scene of the petrification incident, an officer rushed over to prevent us from disturbing the evidence. He had found hoofprints which he believed had been left by the culprit. I hadn't the heart to tell him those tracks were ours. It seems few witnesses have come forward, and with the constant foot traffic, a thorough examination of the scene will be difficult. We do have one lead, though: one of the local shopkeepers is apparently well informed about the town's comings and goings. A New Source Whether through insouciance or just determination to have fun, the tourists are crowding the streets of Monte d'Or again, enjoying the festivities as if nothing had happened. We tracked down the shop we sought, a costume boutique in the shopping district, and spoke to the ownder, Ludmilla. Though unable to explain the Masked Gentleman's methods, she seems certain that his miracles are nothing more than clever tricks. I think we've gathered enough information for tonight. A Night at the Camel's Hump As we approached the Camel's Hump hotel, we encountered the ringmaster of the Stellar Circus, Monte d'Or's circus troupe. After finding outselves entrusted with a rabbit who aspires to learn the dramatic arts, we finally entered the hotel and were promptly shown to our rooms. Now that we have time to sit back and think, I have to wonder how we will find the Masked Gentleman during a carnival in a city this size. I think I shall have to tell Emmy and Luke about Randall, for the sake of the investigation. Good Morning, Monte d'Or It seemed as through the carnival carried on throughout the night, for when we awoke, bright and refreshed, the streets were as busy as ever. After reviewing yesterday's events, we prepared to set off once more for the Ledores' mansion to hear Henry's take on the recent events in Monte d'Or. Another reunion awaits me, but I fear that this time we may not receive the warmest of welcomes... The Lost Little Girl No sooner had we left the hotel than we bbumped into the little girl whom we helped last night. In an unfortunate turn of events, she seems to have got lost again! With her mother no doubt frantic with worry, we cannot in good faith continue our investigation until the pair are reunited. I think the most promising location to look is the plae where mother and daughter for separated, On Celebration Boulevard. Exodus from Stansbury While on the way to Celebration Boulevard to help little lost Cookie, I spied a face that hasn't changed a bit since I was a wide-eyed schoolboy: Gloria! It appears that sometime after I went to study in London, Gloria moved to Monte d'Or to start a new life. Seeing these familiar faces again takes me back a long, long way. I wonder if I may not even meet a few more. Such seems to be the way in the City of Miracles. Mother and Child Reunited Thanks to a tip from the well-to-do Mr Waltham and further help from Mr Mourdaunt, we finally delivered the child safely to her anxious mother. With the two happily reunited, we can now return to our investigation and focus out attention on the Ledores. I'm sure Henry will have his hands full, so it's probably best that we keep our visit as short as possible. Absent Henry We returned to the Ledore mansion to talk to Henry, but he was again not present. I'll admit I was not entirely surprised. Presumably, he's tied up in meetings concerning last night's events. As the founder of Monte d'Or, he bears a great deal of responsibilty. Despite Henry's absense, Angela allowed us to investigate his study. She was perfectly decorous throughout, yet I felt there was something rather off about her. I can't quite put my finger on it. Past Randall is a Pighead Randall bested me at fencing practice today, so it looks as though I'll be joining him on his "archaeological adventure." I don't even like archaeology and he knows it! I suppose he's just so enthusiastic he thinks everyone else will love archaeology in time, but I wish he'd give it a rest now and then. Ah well, knowing me, I'll probably just let myself get swept up in it, as always. Class, as Always Today's lesson was about the Azran civilization. I hadn't heard of it but, of course, Randall had - I could tell by the smug look on his face! He was so keyed up, he kept interrupting the class with his questions. I think old Collins was a bit peeved. Phew! What a tiring day. Don't I have anything good to write about? Enough with the Questions! Mr Collins's lessons are usually quite enjoyable and he's fairly laid back, for a teacher. So why does Randall always have to stick his oar in and ask really complicated questions? The rest of us have to sit around like lemons and listen to him. I just wish he'd be a bit less of a blockhead sometimes. And we'll have to cut practice short this afternoon, so it'll be next week before I can teach him a lesson. Maybe I should race him home instead. Randall Times Begins at 8 You know, even when Angela is around, Randall never stops raving about archaeology. You'd think he'd have other things to talk about with his girlfriend! She doesn't seem to mind, though, and I think she's even coming to Randall's "archaeology seminar" this evening. To be honest I'd rather read my book tonight, but since I lost that fencing bout, I suppose I'm obliged to go. Anyway, I'm sure it won't be so bad in the end. Right, enough diary for now! I'd like to read a good chunk before I go to Randall's. Ma is Such a Worrier! When I got home, Ma was in a bit of a tizz. Apparently Pa went off with some strange men dressed in black suits and hasn't been seen since. She's probably making too much of it all, but it's nearly dinner time, so I'd better go out and find Pa in any case. If I go up towards Pebble Lane, there's sure to be someone who's seen him go by. Pa Located After asking our neighbors without any real luck, I finally tracked down Pa on the path to the forest. He claims those men in black suits were old friends of his, but it does seem a little odd... Apparently they came to see Norwell, so he gave them the full tour. Anyway, I've been out quite a while now and Ma's probably fretting, so we'd better hurry home. Off to Randall's House What with wandering round for ages looking for Pa, the evening's just flown by. Ma made a pretty good stew for dinner, but I didn't even have time for a second helping since I have to go to Randall's. I don't feel very comfortable going to his house this late, especially when his father's at home, but Randall insists it's fine. I'll just have to make it quick. I'd better get going! Dalston's Out Late I bumped into Dalston on the way to Randall's. He's always acting too cool for school, but I can tell he'd like to join our "kiddie adventures", as he calls them. Apparently, he and Randall used to spend quite a lot of time together back before I moved here. Perhaps he's jealous of me or something. Oh, and I saw Henry out shopping earlier. He has it pretty hard, having to work all the time like that! Sneaking into Randall's I met Angela on the way over the hill to Randall's house. We went through our usual secret entrance so as not to alert Randall's father. The last time we tried using the front door, Mr Ascot gave Randall extra study tasks for a week! As if we don't already get enough homework at school. Still, Henry always seems to be expecting us when we arrive, so we're clearly not as cat-like as we'd like to think. Scrawl on the Wall The discovery Randall was so excited about turns out to be the legendary Mask of Chaos, from Donald Rutledge's "Ancient Histories." Hah! So the only reason he asked Mr Collins all that guff about whether the mask existed or not was so he could unveil it to us later! Ah, Randall, always the show-off. Still, I'm not convinced the mask if even genuine, though Randall is admant. To prove his findings, he unveiled a wall of his room, covered in rows and rows of cryptic symbols. de:Laytons Notizen/Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder Category:Items Category:Gameplay Elements Category:MM